Te Amo
by zoldyckgirl404
Summary: Kurapica creyó que él nunca se enamoraría. Eso fue lo que pensaba hasta que le pasó. Y no estaba infeliz por los resultados. Kurapica x OC no especificado aún . Tal vez la cambie a M por capítulos futuros.
1. A primera vista

Todo había comenzado en ese pequeño Café a donde iba a comer mientras seguía averiguando acerca de la prueba del Cazador.

Ella lo miró, él la miró. Casi sintió que se detenía el tiempo, lo cual era, se decía, lógicamente imposible. Hasta ese día.

Y luego la camarera tropezó con algo o alguien. Se dio vuelta una taza de café. Muy caliente. En su mano.

Y entre su dolor, las disculpas de la trabajadora y sus maldiciones mentales, vio como ella se acercaba. Luego hizo algo extraño, sintió una sensación tibia en su mano, y ya no le dolía.

Fue automático de su parte. Las gracias, el modo de demostrarlas. Y ella respondió algo que no se lo esperaba.

Y ahí estuvo él en un pub con ella, tomando bebidas, con música bailable de fondo, pero tranquilo.

No era el tipo de lugar que él acostumbraba a ir, menos con alguien que conoció sólo ese día, pero fue agradable. Demasiado agradable para no significar nada.

En ese momento debió haber pasado algo casi apocalíptico, o una alineación de planetas. Porque las palabras salieron de su boca antes de analizarlas.

Se puso de acuerdo para verla a la hora del almuerzo en los días siguientes.

Porque no quería comer sólo. ¡Esa fue la única razón!

O eso creía.


	2. Gato Cheshire

_-¿Y qué te gustó de mí, la primera vez que me viste?_

_-La expresión de dulce inocencia que tenías. Era tal que me dio ganas de hacerte algo malo. Además, tu físico no ayuda en desviar esas intenciones._

_La sonrisa de gato que puso terminó de aclarar las dudas del rubio acerca de a qué tipo de cosas "malas" se refería. Y el tono de sus mejillas hizo que ella se diera cuenta que él había captado a donde iba su respuesta._

_Y esa sonrisa de gato, se hizo más grande. _

Ella resultó ser muy agradable al empezar a conocerla mejor en esas semanas. Inteligente, alegre, simpática, y, nervioso con ese pensamiento, muy hermosa.

No era que él no tuviera sus hormonas funcionando bien, pero siempre trató de que no lo controlaran.

Lo cual se tornaba difícil cuando la vista se desviaba a lugares que un caballero como él no debería mirar.

Pero igual miraba. Con gusto y culpa a la vez.

Lo embarazoso, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta, y en vez de sentirse ofendida, lo molestó.

Que un caballero como él no debía hacer eso. Que parece que no era tan inocente como se veía, y que después de todo, era un hombre más controlado por hormonas.

Y esa sonrisa de gato que ponía no ayudaba para dejar de sonrojarse.

Menos que ella se acercara lentamente a él, hasta llegar al punto de sólo escuchar sus susurros al oído.

Y luego lo dijo: le gustaba molestarlo. Le encantaba el tono que tomaban sus mejillas, como cerraba sus ojos y se tensaba, como trataba de ignorar las sensaciones que sentía. Y, acercándose más a su oído, causándole escalofríos en la espalda, le decía como le gustaba simplemente ponerlo nervioso, porque así demostraba que después de todo, no era como todos los hombres.

Y cuando se alejó lentamente de su oído y él podía comenzar a respirar de nuevo, podía ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, pese a que tenía los ojos cerrados.


	3. Playa

-¿Vamos a la playa?- le dijo ella. El día estaba agradable, sin nubes en el cielo, y una brisa fresca corriendo de vez en cuando.

-Pero no tengo traje de baño- respondió el rubio.

-Ya te compré uno- respondió ella, con una sonrisa un tanto malvada. Y él supo que había caído en una trampa.

Tenía que admitirlo, el día estaba muy agradable para un día de playa. Y verla en bikini era un bono extra…Golpe mental. Concéntrate.

-¿Por qué querías venir a la playa? ¿Nadar, tomar sol?- le preguntó Kurapika.

-Quería verte sin polera - le respondió ella, y con la cara que puso no pudo decirse si era una broma o verdad.- ¿Quieres un helado, Kurapika?-dijo mientras se paraba.

-Ya, por favor.

Mientras pensaba si la seguía o no, notó como otros jóvenes en la playa la miraban… y miraban y miraban…

Se paró rápidamente, la siguió y mientras veía que los tipos, esos, le lanzaban una mirada de odio, él les respondió con una mirada lista para matar. Y ahí se dio cuenta de algo. Él era posesivo.

Y no le importaba serlo.


	4. Habitación

La estaba persiguiendo por la habitación. Le quitó su libro, argumentando que si iban a ser compañeros de habitación, tenía que hacer vida social, no esconderse detrás de las páginas de Historia Antigua.

Compañeros de habitación. Sentía algo en el estómago pensarlo. Los dos solos en una habitación matrimonial, la única que tenían disponibles en el único hotel de la ciudad. Una habitación que se llamaba "Luna de Miel". Como si no fuera mucho que el recepcionista le dijera campeón, y el botones le diera los pulgares arriba.

Esconderse detrás de un libro le quitaba de la cabeza la infinidad de cosas que pensaba viendo la cama matrimonial. Estúpidas hormonas.

-¿Me devuelves mi libro, por favor?- le suplicó, con la cara más lastimera que podría hacer.

-Pero bajo una condición.- le dijo mientras lo apuntaba. –Dame un beso.- terminó de decir, bromeando.

Kurapika se puso cómo un tomate. Pero, en un acto de valentía, le quitó el libro, lo lanzó lejos y la besó. Y la siguió besando. Era su primer beso, pero quería que durara por siempre.

Luego tomó el libro del suelo, se fue a la cama que se había hecho en el sofá, y se sentó a leer, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero con una sonrisa triunfante y una mirada pícara.

Alguna vez que ella quedara sin nada que decir.


End file.
